Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
United States Disney DVD & Video | runtime = 69 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (also known as Lady and the Tramp 2) is a 2001 American direct-to-video animated romantic musical comedy-drama film produced by Disney Television Animation in Australia, and the sequel to the 1955 animated Disney film Lady and the Tramp. It was released on February 27, 2001, 46 years after its predecessor. The film centers on Lady and Tramp's only son, Scamp, who longs for freedom from house rules and desires to become a "wild dog". Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the Platinum Edition DVD release of the first film on June 20, 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back into the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. A new Special Edition was released on a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack on August 21, 2012. The new Special Edition Blu-ray/DVD combo pack went back into the Disney Vault on April 30, 2013. Plot 7 years after the first movie, Lady and Tramp have three spunky but well-mannered daughters, Annette, Danielle and Colette, and a feisty and playful but rambunctious and mischievous son, Scamp. When the family baby, Jim Jr. tosses a ball Scamp chases after it and makes a mess in the house. So Jim Dear chains Scamp to a doghouse outside. Tramp tries to reason with Scamp, but Scamp's wish to be a wild dog causes Tramp to lose his temper. Later, Scamp sees a pack of stray dogs harassing the dogcatcher outside the yard and becomes intrigued. He breaks free from his chain and runs off to find them. He finds a beautiful member of the pack, Angel, and they go to the junkyard with the rest of the Junkyard Dogs. Meanwhile, Lady sees that Scamp left the doghouse and alerts Tramp and their family. Scamp confesses that he wishes to join the Junkyard Dogs, but their tough leader, Buster, demands Scamp to pass a few tests. During the first one, Scamp sneaks up on a large, savage street dog named Reggie, but fails to steal a tin can as Scamp bumps into a trash can loud enough to awaken Reggie. As Reggie chases Scamp and Angel, they are caught by the dogcatcher. He nearly catches Angel, but Scamp frees her and lures the dogcatcher to ram the pole of his net into a lightpost. After the dogcatcher takes Reggie to the dog pound, the rest of all Junkyard Dogs impress Scamp, except Buster. At the park, one of the Junkyard Dogs tell the story, about Tramp escaping from the group of dogcatchers. Buster angrily reminds them that Tramp falls in love with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp is surprised but does not believe that Tramp used to be a Junkyard Dog. Meanwhile, Lady, Tramp, Jock and Trusty, search for him. After a romantic stroll, Scamp and Angel happen upon his family searching for him. When he evades them, Angel is disgusted that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself was once a house pet. At a picnic, the Junkyard Dogs see Scamp's old family. Realizing that Scamp is Tramp's son, as the second and final test he sets up for Scamp in order to qualify for joining the Junkyard Dogs, Buster orders Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Even though a little bit of conflict ensues over the matter between them and Angel who sees what Buster is really up to, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, Scamp complies. After pursuing him to an alley, Tramp asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp refuses and decides to stay with Buster and the dogs. As Tramp leaves, Buster removes Scamp's collar and declares that Scamp is a Junkyard Dog. While celebrating, Angel scolds Scamp for not listening to Tramp. Scamp snaps to Buster and accidentally reveals that Angel wants to be a house pet. Buster sends Angel out from the pack and she leaves the junkyard. Wishing to take revenge on Tramp, Buster lures Scamp into getting caught by the dogcatcher. Realizing that he was selfish and made his mistake, Scamp wishes that he was home with his family. Angel sees Scamp being sent to the pound and she goes to alert Tramp. At the pound, Scamp is thrown into the same cage as Reggie. The massive dog is chained to the wall, but several lunges at Scamp helps him to break free. Tramp arrives and breaks into the cage just in time. He uses Reggie's size against him, and locks him back up. Tramp is about to lead his son out when the dogcatcher arrives. Recognizing Tramp, he tries to capture them but is bitten in the rear by Angel and in a panic, knocks himself out. Before heading home, Scamp apologizes to Tramp for running away, while Tramp concedes that he could loosen up a little. He decides there's nothing wrong with taking his son out to see the river once in a while. The dogs return to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk, and the pack members abandon Buster to find owners. Tramp, Scamp and Angel return home, where the family decides to adopt Angel and Jim gives a bath to Scamp. As the movie ends, the Junkyard Dogs can be seen with owners of their own. Cast * Jodi Benson as Lady, a Cocker Spaniel, the mother of Annette, Collette, Danielle and Scamp. She views Scamp's behavior in a more understanding light than Tramp does. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for her. * Scott Wolf as Scamp, Lady and Tramp's playful yet rambunctious son who bears a strong resemblance to Tramp. Roger Bart provides his singing vocals. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for him. * Jeff Bennett as Tramp, a mutt. The father of Scamp, Annette, Danielle and Colette. Portrayed as a loving, but firm father, he has become accustomed to living in a home during his time as a pet, although he has a few street-smarts to fall back on, due to his near-old age. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for him. **Jock and Trusty, a Scottish Terrier and a Bloodhound the neighbors of Lady and Tramp who join Scamp's family in a search to find him. **The Dogcatcher, who, in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on The Andy Griffith Show, chases after the Junkyard Dogs, determined to capture them. * Alyssa Milano as Angel, a Junkyard Dog who was once a pet and Scamp's love interest. Susan Egan and Melissa Manchester and Zellweggerprovide her singing vocals, although Zellwegger does the majority of vocals. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for her. * Chazz Palminteri as Buster, a Doberman/Rottweiler mix and the leader of the Junkyard Dogs. Jess Harnell provides his singing vocals. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Bill Fagerbakke as Mooch, an Old English Sheepdog who is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Mickey Rooney as Sparky, an Irish Wolfhound who used to know Tramp, and tells a false tale of how he abandoned the Junkyard Dogs. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Dee Bradley Baker as Scratchy, a mongrel, and one of the Junkyard Dogs. Aside from howling, he never speaks. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Cathy Moriarty as Ruby, an Afghan Hound who has a soft spot for puppies. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for her. * Bronson Pinchot as Francois, a Boston Terrier with a French accent. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry as Annette, Danielle, and Colette, Lady's well-behaved and polite daughters who greatly resemble their mother but each have different colored collars on their necks. Their actual names are not mentioned in the film, but are in the end credits. * Rob Paulsen as Otis, a stray dog in the dog pound. * Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson as Jim Dear and Darling. * Andrew McDonough as Jim Jr., Jim Dear and Darling's son. * Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah, the great aunt of Junior and the owner of Si and Am. * Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille as Si and Am, Aunt Sarah's two Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film than in the previous one. * Jim Cummings as Tony, the waiter of Tony's. * Michael Gough as Joe, Tony's assistant. Both he and Tony have only minor appearances in this film. * Frank Welker as Reggie, an extremely vicious and very large Bulldog. * April Winchell as Mrs. Mahoney, a woman on the streets who wears a wig and carries around a dog in a purse. On two occasions involving dog chases, she gets knocked over and her wigs get knocked off at the same time which publicly humiliates her. Of the two rounds in which this happens, she actually ends up completely losing the wig she had on in the first dog chase. Release Unlike the original which was theatrically released, this film is direct-to-video. It was first released on February 27, 2001 on VHS and DVD. It had a promo for Cinderella II: Dreams Come True after it. On June 20, 2006, it was released as a Special Edition DVD, which was put back into moratorium on January 31, 2007. It was re-released again from the Disney Vault as another Special Edition for the first time on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack with a standard DVD-only edition also available on August 21, 2012, following the first HD Blu-ray version of its prequel. The Blu-ray of it, along with the first one, was put back into moratorium on April 30, 2013. Critical reception The film received garnered generally mixed reviews from Rotten Tomatoes. It received 11 critical reviews, from which only 5 voted for Fresh while 6 were for Rotten, giving it a total rating of 45% and an average rating of 5.8 out of 10 without a consensus. Accolades The film received seven nominations and won one award. It received nominations from the International Animated Film Association (ASIFA) during the 29th Annie Awards in 2001, from DVD Exclusive during the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards, and the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films during the 28th Saturn Awards in 2002. It won the Video Premiere Award in the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards for the Best Animated Character Performance (Scott Wolf as the speaking voice and Andrew Collins as the supervising animator of Scamp). Soundtrack }} Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is the film's soundtrack, released through Walt Disney Records. The score for it was mainly composed by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel. Track listing References External links * * * * * Category:2001 animated films Category:2001 films Category:2001 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American children's animated films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American direct-to-video films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films directed by Darrell Rooney Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 1910s Category:Films set in the United States